


I Wonder What You're Doing for the Rest of Your Life

by justrae2010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistaken Identity, Modern Royalty, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: Victor is a young prince, distantly related to the royal family but close enough that he can’t wholly escape their demands. And when they demand that he marries an alpha prince from Hasetsu, it doesn’t go down well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done Omegaverse before and I am extremely sleep deprived again so.... I'm sorry if it sucks, I tried.

“I’m not doing it.”

The words spilled out of Victor’s mouth the second he’d finished reading the letter from his so-called family, head shaking and narrowed gaze holding Yakov’s with a steely determination that he absolutely refused to budge. It wasn’t his fault, he told himself, bracing himself in for a tough fight. He’d had clashed with the main family before… but never like this. This, he would never agreed to.

Across the sitting room, Yakov just sighed. “You don’t have a choice, Victor,” he insisted, leaning forward on the couch to brace his elbows on his knees. “It’s been decided.”

His voice softened on the last note. 

Victor saw through it in heartbeat. He was trying to be nice, trying to be gentle.  _ Fatherly _ \- as if he could ever take the place of Victor’s real father! His real father wouldn’t make him do this, wouldn’t pressure into something so personal...

“You can’t force me to marry someone.” 

Victor didn’t want to get married.

He knew it was unconventional for a royal omega to stay unmarried past their late teens - and with Victor in his early twenties, he was  _ really  _ pushing it - but he had never thought it would matter to him. His side of the family had nudged their way out of the royal inner circle years ago to get their freedoms back. He couldn’t get dragged back in for this. He refused to. He was not about to spend his life chained to some idiot alpha from Asia for the rest of his life just because some stiff from the palace had decided that was his best use for the family.

The royals were barely relevant anymore anyway, more of a traditional figurehead than anything nowadays. 

Victor was able to slip by his normal life without anybody knowing that he was the grandson of the cousin, of the late wife of someone important who had once ruled the continent. He went to normal school, had normal friends, wore normal clothes. His life was free. And with him being an omega, the royal family had never bothered paying him much attention to want him back in the fold anyway.

Until now.

There was a photograph inside the envelope with the letter, one Victor slide out onto his palm as he let the envelope fall. He didn’t recognise who it was - he guessed that was his whole issue.

Victor pulled a face.

The man looked like he should be young. He had smooth skin, and broad shoulders, and strong features… but he didn’t look young. There was no joy in his glazed-over, cold eyes, no enthusiasm in his straight, stiff postured. His mouth was a thin line and his dark hair was combed back from his expressionless face without even a single strand out of place. 

Victor didn’t like it. 

He wanted to run his hands through it, mess it up, see the man smile… he couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life thinking that.

“Actually, they can,” his aunt Lilia chipped in sternly, stood silent behind the couch until then with her arms tightly folded. Everything about her was uptight. Victor wished she would relax a little….

There was nothing relaxed in her hard eyes though as they glanced down to her husband, both of them seemingly sharing the same thought.  _ Of course, they’d be in it together _ , Victor thought bitterly.  _ Conspiring against him... _

“They have your parents permission from the original arrangement signed when you were young,” Yakov finally sighed, turning back to Victor with a hard look in his eye that Victor couldn’t quite pinpoint. “And the royal family of Hasetsu still want to go ahead with the marriage as planned. Despite the … change in circumstances. It’s done. You’re getting married.”

“I’m not.”

“Vitya…” 

“I won’t.”

“You’ll only make this worse.”

Victor just narrowed his eyes at his uncle, standing his ground. He wasn’t about to back down on this, not now - not ever. “Let them try.”

 

* * *

 

More letters came in the days that followed. Most were summons from the main family, demanding he be  _ there _ , insisting he attend  _ that -  _ complete with a schedule for the next two weeks of his life leading up to the wedding. The thought made Victor swoon as he read it. Two weeks. They wanted him to get married in just  _ two weeks,  _ to a complete stranger. 

His betrothed had been invited to the palace from Kyushu. Victor was expected to be there to receive him when he arrived.

Victor wasn’t.

He did everything he could to undermine his family’s arrangement; burning their letters in the fireplace, sneaking out of his window when a representative came knocking, making out with some beta guy behind the college block hoping someone from the family would spot him and call off the arrangement in disgrace.

They didn’t.

And then his _ fiancee  _ got involved.

Flowers came. Tickets to the ballet theatre. Dinner invitations. Dance requests from the royal palace.

Victor refused all of them. 

He barely left his room for a while, worried that some family representative - or worse, the alpha himself - might be waiting outside the door to snatch him and force him to meet his betrothed. Victor didn’t want to. He didn’t want to have anything to do with him. He sent back all the gifts that came by the house. All the chocolate, and champagne, and beautiful silk scarves that were  _ sublime  _ to the touch… but that Victor packed up and sent back all the same. He wasn’t going to be bought. 

His fiancee clearly had money to splash out on so many courting gifts, but Victor wasn’t bothered by money. He had money. His father had left him a decent enough inheritance that Victor wouldn’t have to worry for a day in his life if he didn’t want to, but even that he resented.

It wasn’t money from years of work. It wasn’t money from labouring under the sun, or using the talents they’d perfected at school, or from the dream that had burned in their hearts as children… as part of the royal family, it was money from selling their souls. From giving up their life for duty. For surrendering their freedoms. For trading their eldest son into a marriage agreement before he was even old enough to walk… Victor didn’t want anything to do with it, and he certainly didn’t want to go back to that life.

Days ticked by. 

The doorbell rang less.

The invitations stopped.

Even letters from his family had come to a halt, an unsettling peace falling over the house. Victor almost didn’t trust it.

“It’s not exactly something they’d just give up on, Victor…” his best friend, Chris, said to him down the phone to him one evening on the way home from Makkachin’s walk, Victor strolling happily in his ugliest sweatpants - just in case. “I mean, they flew the guy in from  _ Japan _ , for God’s sake…”

Victor nodded, more to himself than anything. “I know!” he said as he crossed the street, Makkachin close on his heels. “And with the wedding just over a week away I can’t imagine they’d give up now.”

The streets were quiet this time of evening, barely any cars on the road and even fewer people on the street, the evening air light, and crisp, and cool. Victor loved it - and he loved the freedom that darkness leant him away from Yakov or the families watchful eyes, never knowing who might be there behind him nowadays. The marriage painted a target on his back for as long as he resisted. It wasn’t unheard of for unwilling omegas to be snatched and forced into their marriages by questionable means when they initially refused, nearly all of them bowing to pressure, or fear, or blackmail…

Victor wasn’t going to be one of them. He didn’t care what his family might do to him, didn’t care about the risks of wandering the streets alone late at night as an unbonded omega. He had his Makkachin to defend him. He wasn’t going to break.

“And you still haven’t met him?”

“No!” Victor said - so loud that Makkachin barked in surprise beside him. “I’m kind of surprised he hasn’t just come breaking down my door already, if I’m honest...”

Christophe chuckled. Victor could just imagine the way his friend was shaking his head, wiping the dramatic tears from his eyes at Victor’s melodrama. Any other time, it would have been funny. 

It wasn’t funny anymore.

“Not all alphas are meatheads, you know...”

Victor just scowled. “The kind that agrees to a twenty year old agreement to get himself a fancy Russian bride he’s never met definitely is though.”

He squished the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he for to the front door of Yakov and Lilia’s fancy apartment, manhandling the keys into the lock. He felt shivers crawl down his spine the longer he had his back to the shadowed world behind him, hands occupied, vulnerable, exposed…

The locked clicked open and Victor slammed the door behind him before he could finish sucking in his next breath. This whole thing was putting him on edge.

“Maybe he’s being nice?” Christophe went on through the phone. “Maybe he doesn’t want to force you into it either.”

_ And maybe pigs fly _ , Victor thought to himself.

He snorted ungracefully, unclipping Makka’s leash from her collar. “I’ll believe that when I see it...”

The world may have evolved in the last hundred years, but somethings didn’t change. Omegas were still looked down upon in various degrees. They were still  _ weaker _ , too emotional, delicate - nothing more than property in some corners of the world! And alphas still only wanted one thing, just as Victor’s mother had always warned him…

Victor sighed at the thought, running a hand through his short silver hair as he wandered through the quiet apartment. Yakov and Lilia weren’t home. 

He found Makkachin by the coffee table in the sitting room, tongue lolling and tail wagging hard against the carpet as she stared up at the table top with round, eager eyes. For a minute, Victor thought someone had left biscuits out.

Then when he got closer, he realised it was something else. 

He froze in a heartbeat, spine going stiff.

“Chris … I’ve got to go.”

A letter.

Victor knew there was something different about this one the moment he set eyes upon it. The envelope was a powder blue instead of the family’s traditional cream card with red bordering, the seal a strange fish-thing with the tail arched high and the head of a tiger, the letter inside actually  _ written _ instead of typed when he finally picked it up with slightly trembling hands…

_ Please don’t be a wedding invitation,  _ Victor prayed to himself, blinking back tears and swallowing the lump in his throat. He wasn’t ready for that, couldn’t bear it-

_ ‘Dear Victor, _

_ I know we haven’t met since we were children. I don’t even remember you, and I doubt you did me. Our parents signed us into this arrangement when we were too young to know any better for the benefit of our counties alliance. We have never known each other growing up. We have never spoken. I didn't even know your name until a year ago. _

_ Despite this, I very much want to go ahead with our arrangement. I know the world has changed since our marriage agreement was signed but I still believe it would be in the best interests of both our nations if we were to proceed. I have people relying on me, as I’m sure you do too. _

_ I’m sorry that we have not been able to meet since I arrived here. I hope that will change soon. I really want this to work between us. _

_ Yours,  _

_ Prince Katsuki’ _

Victor scrunched it in his fist and hurled it across the room to the barely simmering fireplace, feeling a small buzz of satisfaction as he watched the paper blacken and curl, words melting to nothing.  _ The bastard,  _ Victor thought bitterly, hands curling into fists at his side.  _ That absolute bastard… _

How dare he, was Victor’s first thought. 

He sent a  _ letter  _ instead of coming himself, to speak to his  _ fiancee  _ about their  _ marriage _ … Victor guessed it matched the cold, distant man in the photograph on the mantelpiece. He shouldn’t be surprised. He resented him even more now.

It took him a moment to realise that he was shaking. He couldn’t help it - he was just so  _ mad,  _ the  _ sheer nerve _ of that stupid alpha…

He was tearing back through the apartment before he knew it, trainers thumping and bangs whipping around his face. He only stopped to grab his skates before he stormed right out into the street again, slamming the door behind him as hard as he could. The force rattled up his arm, aching satisfyingly in his shoulder. He didn’t care. He almost liked the pain, giving him something else to focus on other than his sheer fury.

He ran. 

It had been far too long since he’d gone to the rink - something he’d had precious time for in the last few years - but he’d never forgotten how it had felt to glide over the ice, sinfully smooth, and gloriously quiet. 

He needed that peace, needed  _ something  _ to drive his thoughts away from the letter, the apology that meant  _ nothing _ to Victor.

What was his family thinking?

The prince was clearly just like any other knothead. He was still happy wanting to marry Victor even though he’d admitted that they were strangers, all for the sake of duty to a regency that had long since passed its prime. And despite all that, for all the time he’d talked about their duty and responsibility he’d only spent one short sentence over Victor’s feelings as a person.

And it enraged him. 

Victor understood how the world worked. People did things they didn’t necessarily  _ want  _ to do. Tough decisions were made, unfortunate circumstances born… that happened. He accepted that.

He didn’t accept that he was supposed to just leave his humanity behind in the face of them though.

The fact that his soon-to-be alpha clearly expected him to didn’t sit well with him.

He wasn’t going to listen.

He was going to fight this marriage with everything he had, resist at every turn and make life as difficult as he could for that brute. God only knew he deserved it. He wondered how the prince’s sense of duty would comfort him then when the circumstances were flipped…

Victor ran through the streets like a blur. He knew the route by heart easily, years spent practically living down at the rink when he’d been a struggling teenager, coming to terms with his fate, the loss of his parents, his presentation, his stance in the royal family… skating had been his solace, his once fun hobby quickly turning into his life’s obsession. And he’d been good at it - he had medals at home to prove it, won in the Junior’s competitions when he’d been at his peak.

The moment he’d presented as omega though, it had all come crashing down. 

His sponsors withdrew, his entourage discouraged him, the family making clear their disapproval behind closed doors, not wanting to parade an  _ omega  _ carrying their name on the world stage.

His dream had been over, resigned to a life of quietly getting on with his life and putting as much distance as he could between him and his wretched family.

But he couldn’t.

They wouldn’t let him go, even now.

He ran until his legs ached before the rink was even in sight, until his lungs were on fire, and he was gasping so hard for air he felt like he was going to be sick. His blood pumped thick and fast in his veins, flush hot on his cheeks. He felt alive again. 

He felt home. 

The lights were on when Victor turned the corner, gleaming out dimly from the top windows against the dark night sky. It was like a beacon, guiding him back. He gasped a smile when he saw it, heart clenching hard in his chest. He could already tell that he was going to skate until it hurt. Until he limped and could barely walk, until he was littered with bruises from falling in his exhaustion, until he had nothing left. He wanted it. He wanted to feel it all while he still could, before it was all taken away from him again.

He had no trouble opening the front door, paying no attention to the lack of receptionist at the front desk and following the corridor down to the ice.

He could feel the cool breeze of it already, drifting out to meet him like an old friend. Victor hummed quietly as it washed over him, goosebumps prickling over his skin.  _ I’m coming _ , he wanted to say.  _ I’m coming back.  _

The tunnel loomed around him, dark and dancing with shadows over his shoulder. His walk quickly turned into a jog, feeling instincts prick warningly at the back of his neck. He wondered if that was what his life would always be like from now on - running, running from his family and his fate. Was that his only alternative to signing his life away in marriage?

He wondered if his new husband would let him skate. In a way, he didn’t care - he’d sneak out anyway like he did now, just try and let that alpha stop him. 

Victor knew he wasn’t the best omega.

He wasn’t soft spoken, or obedient, or mild mannered, or anything else that good omegas were supposed to be. He showed off. He was selfish. He didn’t want to settle down and have a family like he was supposed to. He wanted to enjoy  _ his _ life,  _ his  _ experiences,  _ his  _ desires and dreams… that alpha was going to be in for a shock. If he thought he was going to get a pearlescent submissive little omega, then he was sorely mistaken.

And if Victor had thought he was alone in the rink, he was too.

He slammed to a halt. 

Barely two steps still in the shadow of the corridor, seeing the stands bloom in front of him, see the sheen of the ice… and Victor heard the unmistakable smooth grind of skates, carving their path over the rink. The distant scent of an alpha wafted over on the chill of the ice, thick with adrenaline, and frustration, and … and everything that Victor felt too. His breath caught, the fine hairs on his arms bristling. 

_ He really should go _ , he thought. Sneaking out at night to recklessly skate was dangerous enough even by his standards, but to be around an alpha who was clearly aggravated while Victor was no doubt far from settled himself… it was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

His fingers clenched around his skates, promising himself he’d come back. It wasn’t the last time he’d be back there. He wouldn’t allow it.

But just as he was ready to turn back and go, something caught his eye. Something Victor hadn’t seen in years. 

_ His  _ move.

He’d know it anywhere. 

That step sequence he’d worked so hard on when he was sixteen; with nimble twisting steps, and hands running through his hair, and the scandalous line of his body curving beautiful shapes through the air. Victor saw it in a glance out of the corner of his eye, the figure on the ice passing in and out of his limited view before he could even blink. But Victor recognised it - they were skating his routine. 

Victor was stepping forward before he could help himself. 

His first thought when he saw the body twisting gracefully on the ice was that it was all wrong. The routine was supposed to be fluid and playful, seductive and scandalous… but Victor could see the tension in the man’s shoulders, the stiffness to his posture that threw off the glamour.

Dark hair whipped across the ice. Pale skin. Dressed in loose sweatpants and a dark navy shirt and black gloves, hugging the lithe, lean figure flatteringly. Victor didn’t recognise him. 

Even wrong though, Victor found he couldn’t look away. 

The stranger skated with passion. Sure it didn’t match the theme of the routine, but Victor found himself drawn nevertheless, watching every move, every gesture, reading what it said, what the man was trying to convey with his heartfelt skating. Victor’s breath caught as he watched him, feeling his heartbeat faster in his chest.

That would be the kind of courting gift he’d want, Victor couldn’t help but think. Not a stupid letter. Something like this - something where his heart and soul is thrown into it, even if they were upset, or angry. It would be honest. It would mean something... 

His skates hit the floor with a clunk.

The man spun to a stop on the ice, whipping round to Victor. 

The air froze in Victor’s lungs as their eyes met across the ice, a jolt of electricity passing through him.

The man was  _ gorgeous _ . Glistening brown eyes the colour of the perfect blend of chocolate and coffee behind thick rimmed blue glasses, colour molten and swirling with his shock clashing hard with his frustration. Pink lips parted in a silent gasp, a flush high on his round cheeks. His dark hair flopped over his forehead, sticking to his sweat slicked skin messily. Victor loved it. It made the man look  _ alive _ . 

He couldn’t help but wish his husband-to-be could be more like this. More casual, more passionate, more fun to actually  _ enjoy  _ life rather than be so hung up on  _ duty _ …

He didn’t want to think about him now though. Not now, not ever.

“Hi,” he heard his voice say, breathless. “I’m Victor.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Yuuri. _

His mystery skater’s name was Yuuri. Victor couldn’t stop thinking about it as he was dragged through the palace with Yakov’s hand clenched tight around his upper arm, literally pulling him forward. Victor just rolled his eyes, leaning his weight back.

“ _ Vitya…” _

Something smug sparked inside Victor at Yakov’s warning tone, lips tweaking in the corners in a satisfied smirk. He wanted to make this as difficult as possible.

The family had apparently decided that if they couldn’t come to him, they would bring him to them. Victor hadn’t fought too much at the escort brought to their home to collect him, easily out matched, the battle lost the moment he’d carelessly opened the door without looking, high on thoughts of  _ Yuuri. _

He couldn’t stop smiling every time it ran through his head, matched with those smouldering brown eyes and messy dark hair. He couldn’t wait to see him again.

Until then though, he was stuck with Yakov, being hauled through the elaborate expanse of corridors to his new rooms. The place was a maze, a labyrinth. Victor didn’t entirely mind though - good luck to his family trying to find him when he couldn’t even find himself! Makkachin yipped playfully at his heels, Victor glad that at least he’d been able to bring his beloved pet with him. Makka would love it there - all the extra space to run and all the extra stuff the chew. Victor would absolutely encourage him in that endeavour. 

“There’s a gift waiting for you,” Yakov said, guiding Victor round a corner and ignoring the roll of his nephew’s eyes. “He brought it round first thing this morning.”

“He’s not still there, is he?”

Victor’s arm stiffened in Yakov’s grip, heels digging ever so slightly into the carpet. He didn’t want to meet him, absolutely not-

“Of course not,” his uncle growled, hauling him along, casting a dark eye over his shoulder. “You’re far from presentable for that...”

Victor frowned, glancing down the length of his body. “What’s wrong with me?”

He only got a grunt in reply.

Sure, Victor guessed that black skinny jeans, tank tops, and oversized flannel shirts weren’t typical palace attire… but when had Victor ever followed protocol? He was comfortable, liking the slim line the jeans leant to his legs and enjoying the comfort of the loose clothing draped over his top half. If they expected him to change, then they would be bitterly disappointed…

Victor could tell he would hate his new room the second he walked into it. It was too big, too neat, too impersonal. 

The bed looked lonesome in the middle of the room, vanity set up by the window to be framed with an abundance of natural light that spilled through the pale mesh curtains, and a dog bed in the corner for Makkachin. His wardrobe was moulded into the wall, Victor absolutely dreading what they’d filled it with. They hadn’t let him bring any of his own stuff from Yakov’s place before they’d brought him here after all…

He yanked his arm free from Yakov’s grip with a huff the moment they were inside, glancing around the room with a scowl. He hoped he wouldn’t be expected to stay here for long.

“Where’s this gift, then?” he asked, curious.

What would it be? Victor wasn’t exactly sure how his husband-to-be could possibly step it up really. He must have offered Victor everything under the sun by now, and each and every item had been sent right back to where it had come from. You’d think the alpha would get the message by now…

“Don’t make a scene.”

He pulled the wardrobe door open.

Victor saw white.

Literally. 

Hanging on the inside door of the wardrobe was a glorious wedding dress, with delicately sparkling mesh sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, a string of delicate ribbon around the waist and lace and material flowing gorgeously down to the floor in a delicate tumble. A veil was hooked into the neckline, matching the sparkling mesh of the sleeves.

Victor felt like throwing up.

No.

He didn’t want it.

No wonder Yakov had said about not making a scene. Victor was definitely going to make a scene. He would rock the family so hard they would have to break his arms to force them into that stupid gown.

 

* * *

“Could you be any louder?”

Victor froze at the curt voice behind him the second he stormed out of his room, so much more bitter than when he’d last heard it years before, but unmistakable nonetheless. “Yura…”

His little cousin -  _ cousin _ , like they actually had bothered to untangle exactly how they were really related - was leaned against the wall with his arms folded, cold green eyes all but glaring at Victor down the hallway. He had grown since Victor had last seen him, still small - he was only fifteen! - with his frame thin and narrow. Curtains of pale blonde hair guarded his pale face, revealing only a slither of the way his mouth downturned in the corner.

He wasn’t happy.

Was he ever happy? Living in this place and knowing that he could never escape it the way Victor had…

“You always make such a fuss,” the boy’s eyes rolled.

Victor pouted.

“It’s nice to see you too...”

He hadn’t seen Yura since he was a little boy, all bright smiles and curious eyes, forever asking questions and clinging to his grandfather’s hand like they were actually attached.

Victor had heard about Nikolai Plisetsky’s passing a few years ago.

He wasn’t surprised that Yura had changed.

That, and the pressure of being next in line for the throne would be enough to break the spirit of any young boy.

“You know every time you make things difficult, I have to be the one to clean it up,” he snapped, eyes like daggers as they bore into Victor. Victor guessed he deserved it. “It’s one stupid day you have to suck up and get on with it, and you can’t even do that!”

“It’s not just one day…” Victor said quietly. 

He knew how it worked. He would be married for a lifetime. Tamed and claimed, he would be drawn back into the family if he wasn’t sent away to live with the alpha’s instead, expected to hang on his alpha’s arm, bear his children, stay pretty, and silent, and be forever trapped in the world of royalty that would slowly destroy him. It wasn’t just a day - it was a lifetime. 

Yura’s gaze didn’t soften though, didn’t ease up. He guessed he shouldn’t expect any sympathy from Yura - he was just as trapped as Victor was going to be. 

It was already too late for him.

“I’d do it...”

Victor just rolled his eyes. “You won’t have a choice.” If he didn’t then Yura - as future ruler of the nation - definitely wouldn’t.

The hard edge to the boy’s eyes didn’t shift. “Nor do you.”

Victor just held his eye.  _ That was they thought... _

 

* * *

“Victor!” Yakov yelled through the door later that evening, fist pounding on the wood and patience clinging by a tether. “Victor, hurry up! Prince Katsuki is waiting!”

The boy was going to give him a heart attack one day, he thought as he took a breather, listening closely for any noise that he might be able to pick up through the door. For Victor’s sake, he better just be fussing with his hair or righting his clothes vainly in the mirror… Yakov couldn’t hear anything though, didn’t catch a sound.

_ Dammit. _

He had to meet the prince at some point. Surely Victor had to realise that, that he couldn’t simply shut this out… Yakov dropped his hand to the door handle and twisted. He’d get Victor down to the dinner downstairs if he had to drag him by the ankles himself. 

But there was no Victor.

The room was quiet and cold, Makkachin sleeping softly in the corner and the bed made and unused. The window was wide open, curtains billowing gently in the soft breeze.

Yakov swore quietly.

_ That idiot… _

 

* * *

“I hoped I’d find you here.”

Victor skidded to a halt on the ice as he heard the breathless voice drift over from the rink side, kicking up a small spray of ice.

The smile bloomed on his face the moment he saw Yuuri.

He must have been running, Victor thought, Yuuri’s forearms draped over the rink edge and breathing hard, thin sheen of sweat over his fair skin. Victor thought he looked beautiful. And when he smiled back, Victor felt something inside him melt.

He was skating back to the barrier before he knew it.

“Good day?” he asked as he hopped off the ice and put his skate guards back on, noting the little pinch between Yuuri’s eyebrows.

Yuuri shrugged, gaze falling. “It could have gone better...”

“You want to talk about it?” 

Victor sat down on the bench and crossed his legs casually, hand braced either side of his hips and stomach doing little, happy flips when Yuuri sat down beside him.

The alpha scrunched a face. 

“Not really...”

Victor didn’t mind. He hadn’t exactly been forward with Yuuri about why he’d been there the first time they’d met at the rink, dodging the questions when they inevitably came. He’s wanted to escape reality a little while he was there, with Yuuri. It shouldn’t be a surprise that Yuuri might want to do the same too.

“I just want to see you skate,” Yuuri smiled beside him, settling his hand carefully over Victor’s on the bench.

Victor blushed.

He didn’t take his hand away.

Tingles ran up his spine every time he and Yuuri touched. Every brush of their fingers, every comb back of hair, every passing graze over his hip when they passed on the ice … it sent Victor’s heart racing every time. The last few nights had been absolutely magical sneaking out to skate with Yuuri, a stark comparison to his hellish days ducking his soon-to-be husband around the palace.

For whatever reason, Yuuri hadn’t brought his skates that day. They simply sat on the bench, talking, holding hands, sharing the warm glow in each other’s eyes…

Yuuri used to have a dog too, Victor found out.

His best friend in Japan owned an ice rink so Yuuri had grown up skating, watching Victor’s videos in the Junior World Competitions and practising what they could.

Yuuri’s favourite food was katsudon.

They talked and talked, learning more about each other with every passing beat and Victor loving each new revelation as much as the last. For himself though, he kept his cards a little closer to his chest... 

Their fingers were still very much intertwined by the time they left the rink a few hours later, moon watching their lazy stroll from high in the darkened night sky. Victor thought it was beautiful. He shivered, cold night air sharper than he’d expected it to be. It was later than he’d thought. 

He was going to be in so much trouble in the morning.

“ _ Yuuuuuri _ ,” he whined for now though, pouting his lips when Yuuri looked over. “I’m cold....” He batted his eyelashes for extra effect, slow, deliberate flutters. 

Yuuri just stared, eyes wide.

For a moment, Victor’s heart baulked, pout slipping from his face. Had he gone too far? He hadn’t meant to push it, but flirting with Yuuri just felt so natural around him. They flirted in the rink. They shot each other teasing glances, and brushed their fingers, and showed off on the ice… unless Victor had misread all of that. He’d just wanted to be closer to Yuuri, that was all. To feel happy, and wanted, and-

Yuuri finally cracked a smile.

Victor sighed with relief, grin flicking back over his lips and heart slowly settling back into it’s normal rhythm…

It notched right back up again though when the warm glint hit Yuuri’s eyes and the alpha’s fingers slipped away from his, carefully untangling them. Victor’s fingertips felt cold without his touch, itching for his hand again.

Yuuri unzipped his jacket, Victor’s eyes following the line of his hand down his torso until he was shrugging it off his shoulders, watching Victor’s face all the while.

Victor was sure he was staring - probably with his mouth hanging wide open shamelessly as the jacket fell away to reveal Yuuri’s slim build in that thin workout shirt beneath. It drew Victor’s gaze downward, drawing him down to line of Yuuri’s hips-

Victor snapped his gaze up back to Yuuri’s face, heart in his mouth.

Yuuri just smirked. 

“You’re omega is showing,” he murmured quietly as he stepped forward and smoothed the jacket over Victor’s shoulders, fingers squeezing carefully before he let go. 

A bubble of warmth burst in Victor’s chest at the touch, heart skipping a beat. “You love it really,” he smiled over his shoulder.

His eyes flickered up at just the right moment, catching Yuuri’s gaze meeting his through half hooded eyes, painfully soft as they looked at Victor like he was the only thing in the whole world. It made his smile hitch on his lips, his heart freeze… and he didn’t bother fighting the impulse to push up on his toes and press his mouth to Yuuri’s.

It was only a peck.

Victor was up and down again in less than the space of a second, but the tingle of their kiss still lingered on his lips, heart fluttering in his chest. 

Colour burst over over Yuuri’s cheeks as Victor settled back on his heels, lips still parted and eyes still hooded low in surprise. His chest had stopped moving, holding his breath. His eyes followed Victor, a simmering smoulder that made Victor desperately want to kiss him again, to fan the spark into a flame…

He didn’t though. 

And nor did Yuuri.

Instead the alpha just blushed a little darker, lips stretching wide in a smile that glowed in his eyes and crinkled them in corners. His arm slid around Victor’s waist, drawing him close.

His nose nuzzled into Victor’s hair, smiling into silver. “Can I walk you home?”

Victor froze.

He wanted to say yes. He really wanted to say yes. He wanted Yuuri to walk him home, and have his arm around his waist all the way, to fawn over him and keep looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered… but he couldn’t. He hadn’t told Yuuri who he was. A hulking palace might give it away.

“It’s okay,” he said with strained lightheartedness, easing back out of Yuuri’s arms and forcing a smile on his face. “I’ll be fine.”

Yuuri visibly stiffened.

His jaw was tight when his eyes met Victor’s, eyes glistening with something sad, something that stabbed Victor right through the chest. Yuuri’s arm fell away, even as he pressed an unconvincing smile to his lips.

“I understand,” he said, voice deflated.

It almost made Victor change his mind entirely.  _ Almost _ .  

“Show me your place instead,” he found himself saying instead before he could help it, stepping closer. He couldn’t help it. Being close to Yuuri felt as natural as breathing. “Next time,” he added, just in case it wasn’t clear.

He really had to go.

But for one moment at least, he got Yuuri’s smile back. The weight in his eyes didn’t entirely lift though, the sparkle never came back.

 

* * *

“What the hell are you wearing?” Yakov demanded as soon as Victor was back, striding through the halls of the palace in his flaunting skinny jeans… and Yuuri’s jacket still draped around his shoulders. 

Victor winked over his shoulder, skin tingling at the disapproving glances that passed him. He loved this. He loved the scandal.

His lips pressed together in a satisfied smirk. “It’s a friend’s.” 

“Victor, you’re getting married…”

Victor hoped his betrothed would see, hoped he would seethe with jealousy at Victor in a strange alpha’s jacket instead of all the finery he had gifted him. All those fancy clothes were cold and meaningless. Yuuri’s jacket smelled of him, held his care and concern in its fibres, his warmth and comfort... 

Victor turned his nose into the collar and took a deep breath.

His heart fluttered happily. 

He didn’t take it off all day, even wrapping it around him as he settled into bed. He made a contented noise in the back of his throat as he nuzzled into the material, the smell of sea salt and Yuuri’s musky cologne surrounding him as he slipped into sleep.

Victor nearly gave it back when he saw Yuuri at the rink again the next day … but the moment he saw Yuuri’s eyes glow when they clapped on him - still wearing his jacket - Victor quickly dropped the idea. He wanted to see the look more often. He wanted to see that look everyday, splashed with desire, a pinch of possessiveness in that dark smoulder and a whole mountain of pride...

He thought it would end there.

He was wrong. 

He found himself eyeing up the clothes on the benches of the rink’s changing rooms while Yuuri was in the shower, found his fingers twitching, and his lungs breathing deep, smelling Yuuri’s musk on the sweaty clothes. He wanted more. He wanted to feel like Yuuri’s arms were around him all the time even when he was halfway across the city, to smell like he was right there in bed with Victor when he could be half the world away….

Victor snagged a shirt before Yuuri came out and stashed it quickly in his bag, blinking innocently when the water stopped running and Yuuri stepped out.

He didn’t say anything.

More and more things started to go missing from Yuuri’s bag after that. 

A shirt here. A sock there. Sometimes Victor would trade it in with some of his own clothes in the hope that if he ever did get caught he could claim that it had simply been a mistake.  

Yuuri never said anything though.

And it made Victor feel happier than he ever could have imagined slowly adding to his collection back at the palace, falling asleep cocooned in Yuuri’s comforting scent. He made it feel like everything would be okay somehow.

 

* * *

Yuuri showed Victor his place. Victor wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting... but a small flat over a dance studio wasn’t it. Apparently, one of Yuuri’s dance mentor’s in Japan owned it, renting it out to local classes in the area. He didn’t have to stay there, Yuuri had made clear, but he’d wanted to. He said it felt like home. 

The sentiment had a soft smile glowing on Victor’s lips as he watched Yuuri stretch at the barre in the studio one evening, sat cross legged on the floor himself while he enjoyed the show.

Yuuri was dressed in another thin shirt and tight black leggings, showing off his thick thighs and shapely figure with mouthwatering detail. Victor loved it. He loved watching the power in those muscles bent and flex, carrying him through the air in breathtaking leaps, and precise pirouettes … he was the best dancer Victor had ever seen. The passion rolled off every movement, every slippered step tender with care.

That’s when Victor decided to tell him.

“I’m a prince, you know.”

He’d thought long and hard about telling Yuuri, about how much to tell him. They’d never discussed much of their lives really, content to enjoy the moments, enjoy the company, to let the other enjoy their chance to escape while they were together…

But Victor didn’t want to lie anymore, didn’t want to lead Yuuri on. Especially, when he was to be married in a week.

It wasn’t fair.

Yuuri just flashed a grin over his shoulder from the barre though, laughing a breathless chuckle. His eyebrows lifted up into his hairline, eyes glittering playfully. “Oh, really?”

He thought Victor was kidding, Victor realised. That he was joking. Victor only wished…

“Yeah,” he just said smugly, pressing his lips together in a grin and twirling a loose strand of hair from his bangs around his finger. He was proud of his inheritage for the first time in his life, just to see that smile grace Yuuri’s features. “Are you impressed?”

“Are you going to start telling me what to do?”

“Of course.”

Yuuri laughed, sound loud and free.  _ Happy…  _ it was all Victor ever wanted.

He looked up through his eyelashes as Yuuri dropped its unnatural stretch over his head from the barre and sauntered over, every muscle in his body relaxed and smile confident. It suited him, Victor couldn’t help but think, feeling his heart skip a beat.

His head tipped up all too willingly as Yuuri leaned over and laced his fingers though Victor’s hair at the back of his head, leaning in close. Their noses brushed, touching fondly.

“World’s bossiest omega,” Yuuri murmured, voice thick and warm like melted chocolate. It made Victor’s heart swoon in his chest.

He pecked a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “World’s most pushover alpha.”

“I can’t help it,” Yuuri smiled, thumb stroking careful patterns in Victor’s hairline. “You’re just so …” A moan rumbled quietly in the back of Yuuri’s throat to finish his sentence, deep and humming. 

It  _ did things _ for Victor.

That was why he liked Yuuri so much. He wasn’t a typical alpha, didn’t think dick first or demean him just because he was omega. 

He listened, he was gentle. He danced, and talked, and skated with Victor like he was his equal, like their secondary genders didn’t matter. Even when his alpha side reared its head - when his eyes flashed with arousal when Victor teased and he growled from the pit of his stomach - he didn’t just pin Victor down like another alpha might. He was still careful, still mindful, still respectful.

Victor loved it. He loved that through their primal, instinctual attraction that Yuuri still saw him as a person above everything else.

And he let Victor see his softer side.

Not many alphas would be comfortable letting people see them skate an omega’s routine on the ice. Not many alphas would dance ballet, flexible through his strength and so, so graceful. 

But he showed Victor.

He let those walls down.

Victor reached up, fingertips playing in the baby hairs at the nap of Yuuri’s neck, damp with sweat. 

“You’re so tense,” he murmured, fingers trailing along the alpha’s shoulders, feeling the strain tightening the muscle. He pushed up onto his knees, guiding Yuuri down onto his own instead and slipping behind him, hands gently gliding over the alpha’s arms and shoulders. “Let me give you a massage...”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, Victor able to feel it through his fingers in a heartbeat. He didn’t move, waiting. If Yuuri really didn’t want him…

Then Yuuri sighed.

He crossed his legs beneath him more comfortably and leaned back, leaning the tight muscles in his back and shoulders back into Victor’s gentle touch and tipping his head back ever so slightly, letting some of the tension breathe from him.

Victor didn’t waste anymore time.

He sat up on his knees faster than he was proud of, setting his hands over the place where Yuuri’s neck met his shoulders, grazing his thumbs carefully over his scent glands.

He could smell the alpha’s scent rolling off him in gentle waves, thick from his exercise and soothing as Victor breathed it in, leaning forward before he could help it. His eyes fluttered shut as his thumbs rubbed a little harder, butterflies flittering in his stomach as Yuuri tipped his head back and moaned. 

Victor bit his lip, holding back a groan himself. He couldn’t help it, feeling Yuuri’s scent wash over him, enticing and … hot.

He wanted to taste it.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the side of Yuuri’s neck, tongue darting out to taste the sweat salted skin. 

Yuuri’s hand jerked back to Victor’s thigh, fingers holding on tight -  _ warning. _ Victor could taste it in the change in air, in the muskier hint to the scent luring him in. He didn’t heed it. He just shuffled closer behind Yuuri and let the tips of his teeth nibble over Yuuri’s scent gland, stomach twisting happily when Yuuri’s fingers tightened on his thigh.

“Victor…”

Victor loved hearing his name from Yuuri’s lips, smoothing his hands down the alpha’s strong shoulders, down his toned arms, and back up the narrow waist that was softened with a glorious pinch of chub…

He followed Yuuri’s torso all the way up the line of his spine, hands reaching up and over his shoulders, fingers toying with the line of the alpha’s collarbones. 

Victor sucked in a shaky breath, leaning closer.

His fingers glanced up, touching Yuuri’s chin and smoothing along the line of his jaw… and Yuuri didn’t resist one bit as Victor angled his face to the side and leaned over his shoulder, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

Yuuri whined in the back of his throat, mouth soft against Victor’s. His lips were ever so chapped, Victor noticed with a flutter in his chest.

He wanted more.

Yuuri’s arm curled around his waist and pulled him around to settle in his lap, knees straddling either side of Yuuri’s hips. 

Victor’s arms draped over Yuuri’s shoulders, holding him close as he pressed his lips a little firmer against Yuuri’s. The kiss was slow - despite the overflow of arousal thick in the air. Yuuri’s hands held onto Victor’s hips, fingers tight and demanding. Victor loved it. He pressed closer, feeling the sweat sink through Yuuri’s thin workout shirt and graze over the skin where his own shirt rode up a little at his hipline.

Yuuri tasted of sweat. Of sweet pork. Of  _ Yuuri  _ \- Victor sucked in a trembling breath, rocking his pelvis down against the alpha’s, head spinning. 

How would he ever get enough?

His fingers tangled in the front of Yuuri’s shirt as Yuuri curled his fingers in Victor’s hair at the back of his head, mouths parting and kiss deepening.

Victor whimpered as Yuuri’s tongue stroked over his, kissing him harder. He wanted to feel Yuuri’s hands everywhere - in his hair, stroking up his thigh, at the small of his back, holding them moulded close. 

But then Yuuri’s touch left him entirely, leaning back and peeling his mouth off Victor’s. 

Victor’s heart skipped a beat, panic curling thick and sickening in his gut at Yuuri’s touch suddenly yanked away from him-

Yuuri reached up behind him and pulled his shirt up over his head, throwing it down beside them and meeting Victor’s vulnerable gaze with something laden with heat, something that had want swirling in the pit of Victor’s stomach.

Victor dived forward again in half a heartbeat. 

His hands explored the new skin offered to him greedily, desperate for more; the strong swell of Yuuri’s chest, the toned cobbles of his abs, feeling the way his heartbeat raced under his skin. 

Yuuri’s hands tangled back in Victor’s hair, holding his head still while Yuuri kissed him breathless. His tongue commanded Victor’s mouth, leading in their dance. Victor surrendered all too willingly, letting Yuuri’s mouth ravish over his like Victor was the air he needed to breathe.

Victor bet the stiff man in the photograph of his fiancee wouldn’t kiss him like this. He bet that man wouldn’t hold him, treasure him,  _ devour  _ him with desire...

They should stop, Victor couldn’t help but think, feeling the arousal thick in his system, sending his blood flooding south with want, his omega responding to Yuuri’s alpha. He wanted this. He wanted everything. His hand reached down from Yuuri to the floor beside them, something solid to ground Victor back to his senses again. They should stop. Before it went too far, before it got too far out of hand. They really should stop, but-

“Can I have this?” Victor asked against Yuuri’s mouth instead as his fingers found the silky material of Yuuri’s abandoned shirt by the alpha’s hip, still damp with his sweat.

Yuuri let out a rush of air, sighing hotly over Victor’s lips. 

He didn’t even hesitate. “It’s yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hits post* *scuttles back into my cave*

Victor’s finger pulled at the neck of his collar, buttoned tight under the knot of his stiff college tie and sighed, glancing down at his watch. Three more hours. Three more hours until he was done with college for the day and could go.

He’d had a lot to catch up on. His prestigious college cared enough about his royal connections to let him into their pompous school, but not enough to let him shirk his study deadlines for royal duties - even getting married, it seemed. Victor almost didn’t mind. Almost. After all, not all alphas liked their omegas still studying after they got married, preferring their mate to settle for a home life.

Victor didn’t want to be that omega.

He hadn’t worked so hard and studied amongst the best just to throw it away. He was getting his education if it killed him.

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, checking over his reflection meticulously. His bangs fell right, his skin looked clear with just the faintest blush on his cheeks, his clothes sharp and proper… he wondered what Yuuri would think of his uniform when they met up at his flat to study together later, Yuuri apparently in the depths of Russian studies himself. Victor knew better than to ask details, but he was more than happy to help…

He was excited for the date; him and Yuuri snuggled over books, leaned in close, glancing up at just the right moment with their faces just inches apart… he really couldn’t wait.

But the weight of his upcoming marriage was starting to settle in, hauntingly real.

It was just days away. Just days away - and Victor still had no real idea of how to stop it! Maybe he could run away. Maybe he could bond with Yuuri so he couldn’t be taken by another alpha.

He wanted to do that. He wanted to do it so badly, anything to stop him being bound to that awful, stiff man in the photograph forever.

But he couldn’t. It would bring down consequences that would hurt more than just himself. Yuuri himself, for a start. The family had ways to get his visa rejected and send him back to Japan so Victor could never see him again. Yakov and Lilia would be in trouble too. And Yura… there would be even more weight on his little shoulders, even more pressure…

Victor wasn’t sure he could really do that to his cousin. It would make him no better than the rest of his family if he did.

He just needed more time, more time to figure something out…

“So it’s not a proper heat?”

The bathroom door slammed and Victor jumped, bangs fluttering back over his left eye from where he’d tucked them behind his ear. His breath hitched, heart skipping a beat…

… and he was scurrying back into one of the cubicles and bolting the lock before he knew it, hands braced against the door. Quiet footsteps echoed around the bathroom, two pairs. Victor didn’t make a sound, too busy listening to his heartbeat pounding in his hearts and trying to calm down so they didn’t pick up his scent.

The school wasn’t too friendly towards omegas. Some of the students weren’t either, and not all of them knew who Victor’s family was…

“It’s real enough, just shorter,” the second voice said. Victor recognised him – a beta in his Law class. Victor couldn’t remember his name. “Only for like, four hours or so. Some people have been popping it omega’s drinks at parties to get lucky.”

“That’s pretty low…”

The other paused. Victor heard his clothes rustle as he shrugged. “Alphas.”

Victor felt his lip twist into a grimace, fingers curling into a fist against the door. And he was going to have to marry a brute alpha like that, one that would probably give him something like that pill on their wedding night to get Victor to comply…

“Apparently omegas are starting to use it to buy themselves more time before sitting exams though. Pop a pill, induce a temporary heat long enough for them to verify it’s real…” More rustling. “Then you get written off an extra five days or so to study while they think you’re in heat and can take the exam when it’s over.”

“That’s … actually not a bad plan.”

Victor tried to take deep breaths, tried to breathe quietly through his nose. His fingers clenched and curled though, irritation rising.

People were stupid.

He really struggled with this school sometimes. Most of the students were privileged, arrogant, and stupid. The alphas were brutes, and the omegas – few and far between as they were – were doe-eyed and dumb. They had to be dumb, trying to fake a heat just to push back their exam dates-

Victor’s eyes popped wide.

He had an idea.

They couldn’t present him to his alpha fiancée to be married while he was in the throes of heat. They just couldn’t. For the wedding night maybe, but the actual wedding itself… _they wouldn’t be able to go through with it_ , Victor realised, jaw slacking and fingers uncurling from the door. They’d have to postpone…

_Time._

He’d just found his first ray of hope out of this mess.

His hands fumbled with the lock, numb and clumsy in his haste, heartbeat pounding in his ears. He couldn’t help it - this might be exactly what he needed! Just the ticket to buy him enough time for him and Yuuri to figure things out.

The door opened with a bang, bouncing back off the next cubicle.

Victor stared at the empty mirrors in front of him - only his reflection stared back. He watched his face sink, hope failing.

His eyes darted to the bathroom door.

It was still swinging shut.

Victor bolted for it.

He didn’t care what he looked like as he all but threw himself out in the corridor, eyes scanning the heads and faces for the betas, trying to remember their names desperately-

But then a flash of blonde and a streak of black caught his eye to his right, just a few lockers away.

“Hey!” he called out shamelessly, not caring who heard anymore.

He was just glad the beta’s were amongst them, the two boy’s pausing and turning back with frowns already painted in place. They balked when they saw it was Victor calling them though. They obviously recognised him, Victor thought, watching the shock wash over the confusion as he clearer a path towards them.

“That pill,” he said the moment he was in close earshot. “What did you say it did again?” He had to know. He had to be sure.

The beta’s just stared at him.

“Um-”

“It-it induces your heat.”

Victor wondered if it was because he was an omega. If they thought he was going to rat them out to the principle for knowing about the cheating plot or the drugging at parties. For once, Victor had bigger things on his mind to care about that.

He just smiled, grin wide on his face.

“Where can I get some?”

 

* * *

 

The moment Yuuri opened the door, Victor was pushing up on his toes to kiss him, smile already wide on his face. He couldn’t help himself, humming happily when Yuuri’s hands settled on his waist as he stumbled back, grip firm - but not pulling him away. He’d been looking forward to seeing Yuuri all day.

He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, moaning quietly in the back of his throat when he felt the race of Yuuri’s heartbeat against his own chest. He wondered if Yuuri could feel his too.

Yuuri laughed against his mouth.

“Wow,” the alpha smiled, peeling them apart enough for their foreheads to touch and his eyes to rake down Victor. “You look amazing.”

Victor stomach fluttered, skin tingling.

It was like his body could sense when Yuuri’s eyes were on him, behind the squeeze of his fingers on Victor’s waist and the hint of musk that weighted the air around them. It just knew, like it was programmed to respond to Yuuri. Warmth bloomed in Victor’s chest, happy and satisfied that his alpha had noticed him.

His breath hitched the moment he thought it.

 _His_ alpha…

Yuuri wasn’t his alpha.

Yuuri couldn’t be his alpha when Victor was supposed to be getting married to someone else in just a few days time...

His heart skipped a beat, air sipping sharply between his lips. He could feel himself frowning… and he could feel Yuuri noticing, the alpha drawing back slightly, hands stiffening a touch at his waist. _Damn_ … Victor needed to control himself better. For both him and his mate’s sake. No, he quickly caught himself, not his-

“Are you okay?”

Gentle fingers brushed Victor’s bangs back from his face and tucked them behind his ear. Victor let his eyes flutter shut with the gesture, savouring Yuuri’s touch.

He wasn’t confident his eyes wouldn’t betray him anyway.

“I’m fine,” he said calmly, taking a deep breath. _Think calm thoughts, think calm thoughts,_ he willed of himself, desperately hoping his scent would settle. Yuuri must be able to feel his unease through that, just as Victor could feel his. He opened his eyes, blinking up into Yuuri’s frown with a small smile. Yuuri’s frown didn’t budge. Victor’s heart sank. “Just… just a long day,” he lied, hating himself for it the moment the words left his lips.

He could feel Yuuri didn’t believe him. That was okay - he could hardly blame the alpha. He wasn’t stupid, after all.

He really should tell him…

Yuuri made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat, so quiet Victor wasn’t sure if he had really heard it after all until Yuuri spoke.

“Okay…” he said reluctantly, arms wrapping strong around Victor and guiding the omega in close. The steady thump of Yuuri’s heartbeat against his ribcage made him feel better almost instantly. “I just … I mean, y-you know I’m always-”

“I know.”

Victor smiled into Yuuri’s shoulder, holding him a little tighter. He knew, and he was always grateful for it.

His fingers played in the little hairs at the nape of Yuuri’s neck as wrapped his arms around the alpha and nudged the front door shut behind him with his heel at last, sealing them in the privacy of Yuuri’s flat. It felt more like home than the palace did lately. Victor knew exactly what it meant… and he knew he shouldn’t let himself feel that way.

Yuuri kissed into his hairline gently. “Can I get you anything?”

“Hm… “ Victor wanted to come up with something flirty and snappy to lift the mood again … but around Yuuri and his comforting scent, his brain just turned to mush. “Just some water.”

“There’s some on the table.”

Victor let Yuuri peel them apart to lace their fingers together, guiding him through the flat that Victor knew like the back of his hand by now with a smile soft and gentle playing on his lips. It made Victor’s heart swell in his chest, the way Yuuri looked at him just so full of adoration it _ached_ inside his ribcage. He wanted to see that look every day. He liked the feeling of being _wanted_.

The dining table was already littered with Yuuri’s study books, more than Victor could count; law, politics, Russian, something in Japanese that he couldn’t understand... it was another side to Yuuri that he absolutely loved, how smart he was. He was probably just as smart as Victor was with all his fancy schooling.

Not that he ever let it show. He was always so modest, so kind, letting Victor take the lead like the bossy omega he was and willingly following where he went.

It made Victor feel free.

He giggled as he wrapped Yuuri’s arm around himself and felt the alpha snuggle up behind him, chest to Victor’s back and arms soft around the omega’s middle. He tipped his head back over his shoulder, breathing in Yuuri’s scent long and slow. His heart fluttered in response, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck lifting for more.

“Here,” Yuuri smiled, kissing gently into the crook of Victor's neck. Victor hadn’t even realised he’d been offering it to him. “I’ll be right back.”

Victor pouted as Yuuri let him go, arms falling away from around him.

He mourned the loss of the warm body behind him, but he knew that Yuuri would only be gone a minute. A minute was all he had to set his plan in motion.

A couple of hours, he’d been told it took for the pills to kick in. If he took one now, it should take effect for when he got back to the palace with just enough time to burn through the temporary heat by morning. He just wanted to test it, to know what to expect before he used it to stall his wedding. If it didn’t work on the day, he didn’t want to get caught out stuck in a wedding dress. He wanted to make sure…

So he dug out the pill packet from this pocket. He popped one free before he could second guess himself, knocking it back quickly, and gulping down a large sip of water from the nearest glass he could reach on the table, washing the taste out of his mouth.

_Done._

He didn’t want to tell Yuuri. Telling Yuuri meant telling the backstory behind it and Victor wasn’t sure he was ready to break his little fantasy just yet, wasn’t ready to face reality. He didn’t want to break what he and Yuuri had. He didn’t want to lie to him either. It was better this way, Victor told himself. Yuuri didn’t have to know.

Victor just settled himself at the table and waited for Yuuri to come back, flipping open the Russian textbook absentmindedly.

His stomach flipped.

It was like it could sense the pill there in his body already, stirring up trouble. In about four hours, Victor should start to feel it. And by then, he’d be safely back in his room in the palace.

Nobody would ever know…

 

* * *

 

It was forty minutes by the time Victor started to sweat under his collar, skin prickling uncomfortably. At first, he didn’t pay any attention to it. Yuuri’s flat was often warmer than he was used to in most Russian homes, adjusted to be more like his slightly more humid home climate in Japan. Victor had never minded much before, never paid it much attention.

But when his blazer and tie had been shucked off along with his jumper, top line of buttons of his shirt undone to reveal his pale collarbones with his sleeves rolled up, and he _still_ felt feverish…

“Do you smell that?” Yuuri asked, blinking up from his textbook with a frown and sniffing the air subtly.

Victor just sucked in a deep breath, plucking the front of his shirt away from his body. “No…”

He didn’t smell a thing - beyond his own frustration at least. The open textbook in front of him might as well have been written in Chinese for all the sense it made, eyes grazing over the pages and just… the words just weren’t making sense. He could barely read the Russian, words blurring before his eyes. His brain was fogging over, concentration slipping away from him.

He wasn’t sure what was wrong. He’d been fine earlier on in his lectures, sharp and attentive as always like nothing was wrong.

But now…

His leg bounced under the table, a restlessness bubbling away under his hot skin that made his slow, thick head all the more frustrating.

Yuuri sniffed again. “What is…”

Victor blinked.

And suddenly, it hit him.

_Oh shit._

His eyes popped wide down at the book, mouth dropping open a heartbeat before he slapped his hand over it. _It couldn’t be,_ he thought, praying, desperate-

“E-excuse me!”

He didn’t wait to see the snap up of Yuuri’s head before he scooted up from his chair with a sharp squeak, avoiding the alpha’s confused gaze and keeping his head down. He couldn’t look at Yuuri. He just couldn’t, scuttling past to the bathroom and bolting the door shut the second it clicked shut behind him.

He span around in a second, hands bracing either side of the sink.

 _It couldn’t be_ , he told himself again, head already shaking in denial and a trembly breath passing through his lips. It absolutely couldn’t be, they said hours…

But the reflection staring back at him was undeniable.

Eyes gleaming with lust, blush high on his cheeks, and heat simmering beneath his skin, feverish and demanding.

It was kicking in.

His heat was coming _now_ and Victor was still in Yuuri’s flat with an unmarked young alpha, instincts already running away from him and… Victor pressed his thighs together tentatively - and scrunched his eyes shut. _Shit._ He could feel the slick wetting between his legs.

He wasn’t sure what to do.

He couldn’t leave - how could he leave? There was an alpha between him and the front door and even if he made it out, there were a thousand other alphas on the streets between him and the palace.

An omega in heat couldn’t be on the streets. It would ruin him, destroy him. Nevermind what the family or his fiance might think - Victor might not even _make it back_ to be able to grumble!

His breaths came fast, not sure if it was the panic or the heat, or-

“Victor?”

Three knocks rapped softly on the door.

Victor froze.

The air sucked into his lungs in a gasp and he froze, body going stock rigid … but it did nothing for his feverish body at all, instincts screaming for contact, for friction, for-

Yuuri knocked again. “Victor, are you okay?”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

What could he do?

The bathroom was tiny. He had nowhere to go, not even a window big enough to try and shimmy out of even if Yuuri’s flat hadn’t been on the second floor…

His eyes rolled up to the ceiling, blinking fast. He couldn’t help it, feeling the tears well thick and fast, light blurring above him. A whimper slipped out of his lips, genuinely scared for the first time in years. He was in trouble. Big, big trouble...

Yuuri must be able to smell him, Victor realised, shrinking away from the door with his heartbeat pounding in his chest. It scared him how his eyes lingered on the lock though, body craving the alpha on the other side… but he couldn’t, he quickly reminded himself, snapping himself back to his senses. Yuuri was his friend. He wasn’t his alpha, or his mate. Victor didn’t want to see him like this, needy and desperate. It could ruin everything.

His hands smothered over his mouth - as if it could hide the way he could feel his body reacting to Yuuri! Just having him close had his pheromones spiking, heat crawling under his skin like molten lava, slow and simmering, unignorable.

It was getting worse.

It would only ever get worse.

“Victor, please…” Yuuri’s voice came from the other side of the door, gentle and coaxing. It only made Victor feel worse. “Please open the door.”

Victor pressed his eyes shut, shuddering breath passing over his fingers. In the back of his head, he already knew - he didn’t have a choice. His only way out was that door - Yuuri on the other side of it. There was no other way. He would have to come out eventually. He couldn’t just hide in Yuuri’s bathroom overnight.

Warmth glowed between his legs and Victor whimpered, knowing that if he was brave enough to reach down he’d feel he was wetter than he had been a minute ago.

His body wanted an alpha.

His body wanted _Yuuri_.

His eyes snapped open to the door, heart skipping a beat as his stomach flipped in unadulterated excitement. His body was betraying him, calling out for the one thing that would crave it’s instincts no matter what personal feelings Victor might have towards it, desperate for an alpha, to be touched, to be filled, to be bred…

Victor shuddered on the spot despite the heat licking fire through his veins, trembling breath passing through his lips. It felt wrong being on his own. He pressed his thighs together, gasping at the fraction of relief it leant him.

The emptiness felt crippling. Victor wrapped his arms around himself tight, but it wasn’t his own comfort he wanted, wasn’t his embrace that would help.

He stared at the door, knowing that once he opened it, he couldn’t take it back.

He couldn’t take any of it back.

He’d fucked up.

His hands were shaking as he finally dragged them down to his sides and forced himself to straighten up, clinging to what little dignity he had left. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat. It was now or never. The heat was only going to get worse, and with how fast it was already coming on - with the way Victor’s breaths came a little harsh, and his burning skin itched, and the fringes of his vision blurred with need - he wouldn’t have much lucidity left for long.

He just hoped Yuuri would forgive him - whatever happened - that he wasn’t ruining the carefully smouldering attraction they’d build for each other over the last week in one fell swoop.

He didn’t want to lose Yuuri.

“Victor…”

Victor winced at Yuuri’s voice.

He could smell him. The strong scent of alpha spiked in the air but Victor wasn’t sure if that was really Yuuri reacting to him or just his omega tuning into the nearest alpha, honing in on him. It was demeaning. He didn’t want to feel that way about Yuuri. He didn’t want him to be just another alpha to satisfy his heat. He’d felt it growing over the last week, the ache in his heart dreaming of something more between them that Victor wanted to come to be one day… but not like this.

He didn’t want this.

He pulled open the lock before he could wallow in self pity again though, twisting the door handle and yanking it open in one fast motion.

It was his own _damned_ mistake.

He almost didn’t dare look up. It was so tempting just to keep his head bowed and eyes locked on Yuuri’s jeans stretched tight around his calves, his thighs-

Victor pressed his eyes shut, feeling a wave of heat wash over him and his inner thighs tingle. _Dammit..._

“If I did something stupid,” he started before Yuuri could say anything, sucking in a deep breath that was nowhere near as steady as he’d wanted. He could feel the alpha’s eyes on him, skin prickling under his frowning gaze. _Concern shouldn’t be arousing,_ Victor tried to tell himself, biting his lip hard to distract himself. _It shouldn’t, it shouldn’t, it shouldn’t it-_ “Would you hate me?”

He watched Yuuri’s jeans jolt, the man behind them freezing tense. “What did you do?” Yuuri asked, sounding cautious. “Are you alright? You smell-”

A choked off noise cut him off.

Victor glanced.

His heart leapt into his mouth at the sound and insides squirmed deliciously. He smelt it in the air - Yuuri’s musky scent washed over Victor bone deep, every inhale making his head spin dizzy with arousal. God, he really did have it bad. His eyes hooded of their own accord as they flickered up, just in time to catch the words stutter on Yuuri’s lips and his eyes pop wide.

His normally cinnamon coloured eyes darkened into something almost black, colour thickening along with his scent.

“Oh,” was all he said, face draining of colour. “Oh no...”

“It’s only a temporary heat,” Victor scrambled to defend himself, stepping closer. “Someone at school had something, a-and I thought-”

Yuuri stepped back.

It wasn’t the reaction Victor had been hoping for.

His heart dropped in a heartbeat as he watched Yuuri shake his head, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously as he turned away. _Angrily_ , Victor thought, skin bristling with warning - it wasn’t like Yuuri at all.

Victor followed him anyway.

He found the alpha in the kitchen, hands braced on the edge of the counter. His knuckles were white, head bowed. Victor could feel the emotions rolling off of him, dark and instinctive… and wanting.

Victor could smell it in the air.

“For fuck’s sake, Victor …” Yuuri just growled without turning though, his shoulders tense. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

Victor winced as Yuuri suddenly whipped around, snapping the glasses off his face and clattering them onto the counter. His face looked different without glasses, thinner, nothing to shield Victor from his dark eyes. They made Yuuri look taller somehow, towering over Victor even though Victor knew for a fact he was the taller of the pair of them.

His eyes just blinked wide, shimmering. He whimpered. It was his worst fears come true - Yuuri hated him, was angry at him. His alpha was angry at him-

 _Not his alpha_ , he remembered with a jolt.

He’d never heard Yuuri swear before, never seen him even mildly irritated let alone _angry_. But now… now he looked furious.

“Do you know how dangerous that was?” the alpha ranted, hands curling and uncurling into tight fists at his sides. “What if it hadn’t been me? What if you’d been out on the street or trapped at the rink? Do you realise-”

He stopped himself.

He caught the words before it was too late and pressed his eyes shut, clinging to his temper. Victor felt it in the ripple that went through the air.

It wasn’t enough though.

“You’re so stupid...”

Victor’s heart raced. Yuuri’s eyes snapped open again and Victor felt something purr primally in his chest at the possessiveness he found there, knowing he should hate himself for it, knowing he should be mad at Yuuri for feeling it... but every time Yuuri’s wild eyes swivelled round to him, he felt a flicker jolt through him, suddenly very much aware of the dark hue to Yuuri’s eyes and his menacing presence looming closer.

But it didn’t scare him like he knew it should.

It excited him.

“Yes, I’m stupid,” he agreed in a babble, moving closer. The fire under his skin was burning hotter with every second, drawn to Yuuri and the strong stance to his shoulders.

Yuuri didn’t push him away when Victor stepped close and nuzzled into the spot where his neck met his shoulder. His body didn’t move, stiff as a board. He was fighting it, clinging to his senses like Victor was failing to do.

Victor knew he should admire the alpha for trying… but in that moment, he couldn’t care less. His lips parted over Yuuri’s scent gland, grazing his teeth over the sensitive area.

Yuuri hissed in a heartbeat.

His hand bolted up, tangling tight in Victor’s hair and pulling his head to the side, Victor’s breath catching as he complied all too readily. It was shameful - submitting so easily, offering himself.

Only with Yuuri, it didn’t feel shameful - it felt right.

Victor’s heartbeat thumped thick and confident in his chest, leaning into Yuuri’s touch as the alpha’s spare hand found his hip. His fingers dug into the flesh, sure to leave marks. Victor couldn’t wait. Yuuri growled deep in the back of his throat as Victor snagged the alpha’s earlobe with his teeth and pulled, teasing, _wanting._

 _Help me_ , Victor wanted to whine. His body hugged close to Yuuri’s, snuggling close to the alpha that was oozing strong, heady pheromones. Did Yuuri even realise he was doing it? Victor wasn’t sure. _Be my alpha._

Yuuri let out a shuddering breath into Victor’s hair.

“We can’t-”

“Yes, we can.”

Victor wasn’t taking no for an answer. It was his body. He knew what he wanted. It might be his last free choice he would get to make over his body before he got a husband to decide for him.

He wanted Yuuri.

Consequences be damned.

He slotted Yuuri’s thigh between his, grinding his painfully hard erection against the firm block of muscle and hissing at the contact. It felt good, rolling his hips against Yuuri’s leg like an omega possessed, like an animal. He was everything he usually hated about omegas, needy and desperate, grinding against his alpha.

He made a pained noise in the back of his throat as his hand trailed a path down Yuuri’s torso, inching closer to his belt.

Yuuri wasn’t his alpha.

He needed to remember that.

But it all seemed to fade into the back of Victor’s mind as his fingers traced over the hard bulge behind Yuuri’s fly, whimpering at the size of him. His body shuddered on instinct, thighs pressing tight around Yuuri’s leg.

His eyes fluttered, eyelashes batting softly over his cheeks. “Please.”

It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t want it too.

The alpha was already stiff and half hard in his jeans, flexing into Victor’s grip with a groan as Victor cupped his burgeoning erection. Victor could smell his scent spiking, could feel his heartbeat race in his chest.

Yuuri’s fingers tightened on Victor’s hip, making Victor gasp.

Yuuri wasn’t just aroused, Victor suddenly realised, heat swirling thick and intoxicating in his gut at the thought - he was going into rut. The growling, the possessiveness, the very _alpha_ -ness that Yuuri usually kept a close lid on … and his eyes. The eyes that burned so fiercely with desire, flashing everytime Victor felt his heart skip a beat and his body ooze more enticing pheromones. Yuuri was going into rut.

Victor’s omega keened at the idea, whimpering in the back of his throat and tilting his head to bare even more of his neck to the alpha.

_Please…_

This time, he didn’t even have to say it.

Yuuri flipped in a way that stole Victor’s breath away.

His hand twisted in Victor’s silver hair, hauling Victor’s mouth to his and kissing him hard like he was the very air he needed to breathe. His hips surged forward against Victor’s hand, cock filling fast. Yuuri was like a new man, nothing like the well mannered gentleman Victor had known up until then; rough and handsy, impatient as hell as his body crowded Victor back, forcing him across the room until his hips bumped hard against the table.

Books nudged, pens clattering as they dropped off the other side of the table. Victor barely heard it. Yuuri didn’t stop. Victor didn’t want him to ever stop.

Victor gasped into Yuuri’s mouth, fingers grasping at the front of his shirt and not caring a whit about stretching it, about ruining it. He just wanted to feel Yuuri’s warm skin beneath it, to feel their heartbeats race against each other while Yuuri rutted against him.

He groaned when Yuuri span him around, pushing him down over the table with a rough hand between Victor’s shoulder blades.

It went straight to Victor’s groin, exactly what his omega wanted.

Pages ripped beneath him from the open, abandoned textbooks, sound sharp and protesting as he heard a belt buckle click behind him, heart fluttering with excitement.

He fumbled with his own buckle, clumsy and hurried.

His fingers were trembling. His body was so excited, hairs lifting to stand on end and breaths rasping desperately out of his lungs, hot skin burning with the need to be touched. It needed more concentration than Victor had to undress himself, whining in frustration as he scrambled uselessly at his clothes.

His mind was shutting down, instincts taking over. Every gulp of air brought in more of Yuuri’s dominating scent, Victor quickly losing himself to it.

It was worse than a normal heat. It was so much more intense, so much more debilitating. Maybe it was because he hadn’t had a heat in a while. Maybe it was because he was so stressed - Victor wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he wanted Yuuri to _hurry up_ and claim him already, take him, mark him, dominate him-

He’d barely whipped his belt out of the loops and unzipped his trousers before Yuuri was yanking at them from behind, hauling them down over his backside. The air hit his bare skin with a gasp, soothing the heated flesh.

Victor spread his legs wide, eager - too eager perhaps, but it didn’t matter. Yuuri was already grazing the pad of his finger over Victor’s hole, spreading the slick gathered there.

But not quite pushing in.

Victor whined, desperate.

He wanted Yuuri inside him.

Victor leaned back into the touch, whimpering when the tip of Yuuri’s thumb slipped inside him. That was what he wanted - only more. Much, more more. “Yuuri, please…”

What was Yuuri waiting for?

Victor could feel the alpha’s eyes rake over him, hungry and primal… and Victor absolutely loved it. His eyes fluttered shut, surrendering to the sensations running through his body. He choked on air when Yuuri’s thumb pulled away, leaving him cold and untouched. A sob bubbled out of his lips, helplessly needy.

But before the sound had even finished leaving his lips, it was punched out with a gasp as Yuuri slid a finger inside of him.

Victor panted at the intrusion, body parting open for the alpha all too willingly. Yuuri’s finger was thick inside of him, and warm, and … not enough. Victor whined almost instantly, hips wiggling for more.

Yuuri was quick to catch on.

There wasn’t any pain when he slipped in a second finger. Victor was just so wet, feeling his skin chill where the moisture wetted the inside of his thighs. His teeth crashed down on his lip when Yuuri started stretching though, fingers scissoring apart inside him just gentle enough to take the edge off the sting of the stretch. Victor barely contained his groan, all but drooling on Yuuri’s Russian textbook.

Yuuri was obviously getting impatient, Victor realised as his fingers stretched just a little too far too quickly inside of him, making the omega yelp and jerk. He stilled instantly, fingers snapping back together in a heartbeat.

Victor gasped in air, grasping for oxygen.

He felt dizzy. His head was spinning with arousal, body slick and willing around Yuuri’s fingers, muscles just starting to tremble under his skin at the frustrating lack of friction.

Soft lips pressed against the scent gland at the side of Victor’s neck, a gentle, lingering kiss that was soothed half a second later by the rub of Yuuri’s cheek, nuzzling his scent onto Victor. The rush of pheromones went straight to Victor’s head, back arching against Yuuri’s chest.

 _Sorry_ , the alpha’s gesture said.

Victor whined brokenly, feeling his body weep more slick around Yuuri’s fingers. It wasn’t the kiss. It wasn’t even the scenting. It was his alpha taking care of him, knowing exactly how to soothe his omega, how to placate him.

He was so happy he didn’t even bother to correct his thoughts this time, letting them run wild and free.

Yuuri could be his, just this once.

He tilted his head to the side, giving his alpha better access to his neck unashamedly. His body was thrumming with sensation at Yuuri looming over him, in him, alert to every touch.

A warm hand smoothed up Victor’s back underneath his shirt, fingers gripping around his waist just enough to pin him down again when he pushed back against the contact. He gasped as his body hit the table with a thud, knocking the air out of his lungs.

He wanted more though. The still fingers inside him were quickly losing their charm and Victor knew that just adding a third one to the mix just wouldn’t do, wouldn’t be enough.

“Yuuri,” he whined, voice high pitched and rasping. “Please, I’m ready…”

He was more than ready.

He reached back if his words weren’t enough, fingertips brushing clumsily over Yuuri’s firm thighs before he moved to his own backside, pulling his cheeks apart invitingly. If he didn’t get more soon, he would go insane. The temperature on his skin was already simmering just above unbearable, Victor needing something to distract him, to fill him, to take it away…

Yuuri made a noise in the back of his throat that rumbled in his chest, sending shivers running down Victor’s spine. The alpha rubbed his cheek against the crook of Victor’s neck one last time before he straightened up.

Victor held his breath, heart skipping a beat when Yuuri’s fingers pulled out of him and biting down on his lip to hold back his complaint. His insides felt cold, neglected - a stark, uncomfortable contrast to the furnace burning just beneath his skin. He tried to focus on something - anything! - else. The way the page stuck to his cheek, the way his shirt tickled where Yuuri had left it ruffled over the small of his back, the way his eyelashes matted together ever so slightly with sweat… it all came back to the throbbing in his pelvis though, nothing enough to take it away.

Until Yuuri’s hand gripped tight at his hip and something hot and hard was nudging at his entrance.

Everything else fell away.

Victor whimpered as Yuuri slid into him. The alpha was not small by any means, forcing Victor open tight and writhing on his slowly breaching length, pain pin pricking up his spine in a way that had the omega choking on his next breath. If he hadn’t been so wet, it would’ve hurt like hell.

It was everything Victor wanted.

He felt his heart pound in his chest. He felt the air dart in and out of his lungs but he couldn’t count the breaths. All he was aware of was Yuuri, thick and firm inside him, scent overwhelming.

The table thudded as Yuuri braced forward, arms caging in either side of Victor’s head. He nuzzled at Victor’s gland, nibbling and comforting, breathing hard over Victor’s shoulder.

 _Fuck_.

He was obviously holding back, breath rasping hard enough to make the back of Victor’s hair rustle with force of it and hips twitching. Victor could feel it. The tension in his scent was unmistakable, the frustration it took to force himself still instead of pounding Victor into the table like he could smell Yuuri’s instincts wanted to, were _screaming_ at him too.

And Victor wanted it too.

“God, you’re so good,” Yuuri gasped against his neck, hips knocking forward until they were flush with Victor’s.

Shivers ran down Victor’s spine.

He was ruined for his fiancee. He could feel it. He’d had other partners both in and outside of his heat, but nothing ever compared to this, to the way Yuuri felt caving a place inside his body like it was his to own. Victor wanted it to be. Nothing would ever feel as good as this, Victor absolutely wrecked for his future husband.

He didn’t care one bit.

All he cared about was getting more friction inside him.

Victor clenched around the length inside him, gasping when Yuuri’s jerked forward in response. There was nowhere for him to go though, no closer they could get.

“Victor I’m not sure I can-”

“Don’t.”

Victor didn’t want him to hold back, knowing the words that were about to trickle out of the alpha’s mouth. He was still Yuuri behind it all after all. Victor didn’t want him to be sorry for a moment of it.

He wasn’t.

He wanted Yuuri to have him. To fuck a home inside him so he couldn’t think of anything but how Yuuri felt against him, until he lost count of how many times he came, until the heat simmered in his veins content and satisfied while his alpha cared for him, bred him, made him his.

Yuuri just growled quietly in the back of his throat behind him, teeth grazing over Victor’s scent gland in a teasing nip. It would be so easy to turn it into a bite, Victor thought through his haze, to let Yuuri really have him.

Then Victor really would be in trouble...

But then it started.

Victor’s eyes popped wide as Yuuri drew back, mouth hanging open in a never ending silent moan as Yuuri fucked into him with a single mindedness that was almost frightening. Every drag of his cock against Victor’s walls had electricity bolting up his spine, Yuuri ramming home again and again, body smothering over Victor’s heavily so all the omega could do was lie there and take it.

He wasn’t complaining. He wasn’t complaining one bit.

He pushed his hips back for what he could, spreading his legs as far as the trousers still looped around his knees allowed.

He wanted more.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yuuri growled as he fucked him, claiming his omega so resolutely. “You’re perfect. I can’t believe-”

Victor never found out what Yuuri couldn’t believe.

Because right then the head of his cock found his prostate and Victor was _wailing_ , nails scratching against the tabletop. It was so much. So, so much - _too_ much! - but it was so good Victor couldn’t let it go, craving more the second he’d had a taste.

He canted his hips back in time with Yuuri’s thrusts, meeting the alpha stroke for stroke. Wet skin slapped. Rasps echoed around the kitchen.

God, Victor was close, cock leaking freely onto the floor below.

He was going to come. He needed to come, desperate for the rush of pleasure that would satiate the haze creeping over the fog of his brain, robbing him of his senses.

His cock bobbed between his legs, slapping against his stomach with a particularly harsh thrust from Yuuri that had Victor crying out, a string of precum sticking to his skin from his weeping tip.

“Yuuri,” he gasped breathlessly, not sure what he was asking for.

For permission to touch himself, for Yuuri to touch him, for Yuuri to finish too - Victor didn’t know, didn’t care. As long as Yuuri just kept up his punishing pace, just kept fucking him…

He cried out shamefully loud when Yuuri reached underneath him though and closed his fingers around Victor’s neglected cock, hand still gloriously slick from before.

Victor didn’t stand a chance.

His body shook hard as his orgasm crashed over him, clamping down on Yuuri inside him and mind blacking out gloriously. His wide eyes stared sightlessly. His mouth hung open, but Victor couldn’t be sure if any sound came out. All he knew was the pleasure prickling his skin and rocking his world from the inside out.

Yuuri pumped him hard and fast through his orgasm, pace never slowing. At least, not until he started to catch on Victor’s rim, brain catching up with his body.

He grunted hard. “V-Victor, I’m gonna-”

“ _Yes_.”

Victor had barely finished sighing his consent - limp and strung out on the textbooks - when Yuuri pushed himself inside to the hilt, knot swelling fast.

Victor whimpered.

The alpha shuddered behind him, growling deep in his chest as he emptied himself inside the omega. His hips rolled in as much a mimicry of fucking as they could while his knot locked them tight together, seed filling Victor up hot and heavy… and everything that Victor needed.

It helped almost as much as his own orgasm had, the knot so filling, so perfect, hitting every spot inside him that had him whimpering with pleasure even though there was nothing left for him to orgasm. His body still trembled though. Stretched tight around Yuuri’s knot, all Victor could do was shake as his haze started to lift.

He felt more lucid as he finally started to come down from his high, catching his breath. It hurt. His lungs ached, rib cage uncomfortable against the uneven nest of books beneath his sternum. He hadn’t felt it before. Now he did.

And he felt the solid weight of Yuuri leaning over him, the alpha’s nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck and his hand at his hip, holding Victor still.

He was still spitted on Yuuri’s knot, the alpha still thick inside him.

Yuuri groaned, sound rumbling against Victor’s skin. “I’m sorry,” he said, sounding more like Yuuri and less like the alpha that had just ravished Victor in the middle of his kitchen, still buried balls deep in the omega. “I didn’t mean to be so rough. Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Victor just sighed. He was still too fucked out to string together a proper sentence. The thick girth of Yuuri’s knot robbed him of his senses. “C-can I stay?”

It was wrong of him to ask.

He knew he shouldn’t impose and make himself any more of a burden on Yuuri…. but they’d already fucked each other’s brains out, Yuuri was still hard as a rock inside him and Victor’s heat wouldn’t completely fade for hours yet, another wave already creeping up hot and feverish.

Yuuri growled softly against Victor’s neck, nose grazing over his scent gland. “You’re not going anywhere smelling like that.”

The rasp to Yuuri’s voice went straight to Victor’s cock, twitching helplessly.

He absolutely melted when Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him, holding the omega cradled delicately to his chest. His teeth nipped teasingly at the crook of Victor’s neck, making him gasp.

Victor giggled in spite of himself though. He could feel the alpha smile against the side of his neck, warm, comforting pheromones spilling out freely, making Victor purr happily deep in his chest. His hips rolled back against Yuuri’s though. He wanted more. He wanted Yuuri again and again, and again, and-

“I love you,” he sighed, words tumbling from his lips.

Yuuri went stiff.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor was fucked. Absolutely, royally fucked. His words ran over and over again in his mind once his brain cells had started to work again. What had he been thinking? Telling Yuuri he loved him….

He’d been telling the truth.

Victor hugged the alpha’s jacket tight around him as he hid under his sheets back at the palace, still swathed in Yuuri’s scent from their …  _ activities _ . He hadn’t dared shower before he left Yuuri’s flat - for fear of waking the sleeping alpha - sneaking out in the early hours of the morning when he’d felt his heat  _ finally  _ subside and Yuuri had passed out in the bed, his rut satiated. 

He’d just … left. 

It wasn’t until he’d got back to the palace that it had fully sunk in exactly what he’d done. He’d fucked Yuuri - many,  _ many _ times. 

Victor had lost count of how many times he’d come, how many times Yuuri had come, still feeling the jolt up his spine from where Yuuri had thoroughly fucked him into the mattress. Even after Victor’s little verbal slip up over the dining table. Worse than that though was the marks. The ones on his hips. On his wrists. On the crook of his neck where his new husband was supposed to bond with him in just a few days time ….

A trembling breath passed through his lips, clutching the jacket tighter around him with white knuckles. 

He still couldn’t quite believed what had happened.

He was still wearing Yuuri’s borrowed clothes from where he’d snuck out, his own still a mess back on Yuuri’s kitchen floor where they’d fallen. They were beyond salvation, wet with Victor’s slick and…  _ other  _ things.

Being surrounded in Yuuri’s scent didn’t comfort him as much as it usually did though, jacket wrapped tight around him, shirt underneath it soft, and the sweatpants he’d borrowed warm… but instead of calming him, they just made his heart race even faster, tears beading in the corners of his eyes.

What had he done?

Victor had said he’d loved him.

But Yuuri hadn’t said it back.

He never should have let himself keep seeing Yuuri after that first day at the rink. It was doomed from the start. He shouldn’t have put himself through it, letting himself fall in love with someone else just weeks before he was married off.

What would happen now? They couldn’t be together. If Victor’s new husband wanted to go back to Japan, they’d never even get to  _ see _ each other again.

Would Yuuri want to see him though? Knowing he was married and bonded to another alpha, forced to go back to him no matter what feelings they held for each other. It was a curse. It hadn’t been right to drag Yuuri into this.

Tears leaked down Victor’s face, eyes red and swollen from crying. He’d been crying since he got in, unable to sleep or relax. He’d just cried, mourning the life and love he could have had.

In another life, if he’d been born someone else...

He’d never believed in soulmates before. He’d always thought it was some stupid fairytale told to omegas from back in the old days, but with Yuuri… with Yuuri, he felt it. He felt them click, he felt their connection - from the moment he’d first seen Yuuri skate on the ice that first night and he’d felt his heart stutter for the first time. They were just right for each other. They never would have been able to escape it.

Victor groaned hard, turning his face into the pillows. Oh God, what was he going to do? He was getting married in a few days to a man that wasn’t his soul mate, all the while having to live with knowing that his perfect other half was somewhere else in the world, living without him, bonding with someone else...

He didn’t hear the door knock.

Victor jumped out of his skin as the door snapped open and shut again in the space of a second, Yakov slipping inside with a murderous look written on his face.

“Victor,” he said, voice even gruffer than usual as he made a beeline for the window, yanking the curtains open harshly. Bright daylight spilled into the room, making Victor wince. “Get up. Something’s happened.”

Victor’s heart stopped. 

Not much usually bothered Yakov. Well, no -  _ everything  _ bothered Yakov, but not in the serious sense. He would yell and glare at Victor for hours for his stupidity, but when Yakov went quiet… 

Victor gulped. 

Something serious had happened.

“What?” he sniffed, sitting up a little straighter in bed, voice raw. “What’s happened?”

“Prince Katsuki, he-” Yakov wrinkled his nose. If it was possible, his expression soured even more, narrowed eyes grazing over Victor carefully. “Jesus, Victor, you smell like …” He didn’t finish the sentence. 

He didn’t need to. 

Victor flushed red, knowing exactly what he must smell like. Omega in heat, alpha in rut, still dressed in Yuuri’s clothes, and distressed pheromones radiating around him while he pondered his mess… yeah, he must smell a wreck. 

“What the hell have you done?”

Victor flinched hard, dropping his gaze.  _ He’d fucked up.  _ “Yakov, I-”

A  _ ‘humph’  _ cut him off.

“I suppose it hardly matters now....”

Victor’s eyes snapped up. 

Yakov was staring off into the corner, avoiding Victor’s eye. He didn’t blame him. Victor had made everything a hundred times more awkward than it needed to be.

Victor just frowned though, his uncle’s words slowly sinking in. Did Yakov not understand? He’d been missing nearly all night, snuck back into the palace reeking of alpha, having clearly slept with someone else just days before he was supposed to be bonded in an arranged married for the good reputation of the family… and that didn’t mean anything anymore? 

Victor’s mouth ran dry, tongue darting out to wet his lips nervously. “What’s happened?”

_ It must be bad... _

“Katsuki showed up reeking of an omega.”

Victor’s spine snapped straight, eyes popping wide. Oh. his breath hitched in his throat, hanging on Yakov’s every word.  _ Oh... _

“The family aren’t exactly happy about it...” his uncle went on, pacing the room. “I think they’re going to call it off.”

_ It  _ \- as in, the wedding?

Victor rubbed the tears away from his eyes, blinking them dry. “R-really?”

Yakov cast him  _ a look _

“It looks bad,” was all he said. “It looks bad on you...”

_ And the family was all about looks... _

Victor opened his mouth, heart beating hard in his chest... and closed it again. He wasn’t sure what to say. It was still buzzing through his brain, the pieces still slowly clicking together. He wasn’t getting married? He didn’t have to…

“Come on,” Yakov cut through his thoughts. “They want you there.”

That snapped Victor out of his daydream. 

He shook his head in a heartbeat. “No,” he spilled, bangs whipping over his cheekbones his head moved so fast. “I don’t want to go.”

He hadn’t wanted to meet the alpha when he’d been courting and showering Victor with gifts, let alone now he’d been left scandalised and shamed by him. He didn’t want anything to do with him. He didn’t care. He hadn’t wanted to say hello, and he didn’t want to say goodbye - he just wanted him to disappear, to vanish out of his life.

Yakov had other ideas though. 

“I want you to go,” he said, tone not to be argued with and his old eyes fierce. “You deserve better. He should at least apologise to your face.”

Victor wanted to say no.

He wasn’t above throwing a tantrum and sulking to get out of something he didn’t want to go to - and Yakov knew that, had seen it firsthand for himself before! - but the look in his uncle’s eyes made his protests die in his throat. The glitter behind the rage, the tender behind the fury, the duke offended for his house and an uncle furious for his beloved nephew... who was Victor to deny him? Yakov had only ever tried to do the best for him.

Victor didn’t try to resist Yakov’s grip around his arm, letting his uncle haul him from the bed and out into the corridors - Victor still clad in Yuuri’s clothes and hair ruffled from the sheets. It looked like sex hair. Hell, it  _ was  _ sex hair. Victor would cause just as much of a scene as his fiance - no,  _ ex- _ fiance. 

The thought made a smile twitch on his lips, heart skipping a beat. He knew he shouldn’t feel so smug, knowing it was petty, knowing it was stupid…

...he did anyway.

Yakov didn’t break stride while he all but dragged Victor through the palace, Victor no paying any attention to where they were going. He didn’t care. 

His head was still a jumble.

His husband-to-be had slept with someone else just days before their wedding. Victor knew he should be shocked. Scandalised, offended… but honestly, he was just relieved. He could be set free by this. He didn’t care about the alpha that had screwed up his own chances, but  _ he could be free _ again.

He could see Yuuri again, Victor realised with a little flip of his heart, reality slowly sinking in. The numbness in his bones started to fade, lips twitching in the smallest of smiles.  _ Yuuri… _

He could see Yuuri. 

He could  _ date  _ Yuuri. 

Maybe he could even convince the family to let them marry in time  in light of the scandal, if he could show how much of a stable headed, polite young gentleman Yuuri was, they might overlook the lack of royal bloodline for the sake of keeping the peace. Yuuri could-

Victor blinked, eyes shooting wide.

Yakov had stopped.

_ And Yuuri… _

Yuuri was right there.

Dressed in the same jeans he’d been wearing the night before in his flat - the dark patch on his thigh from Victor’s slick still painfully obvious - panting for breath and shirt hanging loose off his shoulders, while two guards held him by the arms. His cheeks were flushed, eyes intense. What was wrong? Was he still in rut?

“Victor…”

_ No _ , Victor quickly realized, he wasn’t. The cinnamon hue to his eyes was back, glittering and glistening… with what? Victor couldn’t see what they were saying.

And his step forward was yanked back by Yakov.

“Apologise.” 

It growled over his shoulder from his uncle, deadly tone making Victor’s spine crawl - let alone Yuuri’s! His breath caught, pieces still clicking together in his head. Surely they didn’t think...that Yuuri was...

Yuuri’s eyes flashed, head shaking. “Mr Feltsman-”

“Yakov, he-”

Victor didn’t get more than two words out.

“He disgraced you, Victor,” Yakov cut off, turning his burning gaze to his nephew and fingers tightening ever so slightly around his arm. “The least he can do is apologise.”

“Mr Feltsman, you don’t understand-”

“I’m the omega.”

Victor didn’t remember choosing what to say.

He didn’t remember picking the words in his head, or deciding to make his bold declaration in the palace foyer in front of the palace guards, his aunt and uncle, and other extended family littered around the room, watching from the sidelines. It just came out, words spilling freely from his lips like the easiest thing he’d ever had to say in all his twenty seven years.

The room fell silent, a hush descending.

Victor felt all eyes turn to him, cheeks burning. He hugged Yuuri’s jacket closer around his shoulders - he didn’t care about anyone else, he only cared about Yuuri.

And his gaze never broke with the alpha’s.

“I … I slept with him.”

He watched every flicker of emotion pass through Yuuri’s wide eyes, the anger and irritation washing away to give way to … what? Shock? Surprise? Victor couldn’t fully read the glitter there but he was willing to stake his fortune that they were swirling in there somewhere behind the shimmer.

It felt good to say it. It may not be the classiest, most dignified he could have said in front of his family and lover, but it felt good to say the words aloud, to hear it frank.

Maybe not everyone agreed...

“You-”

Yuuri shrugged off the guards holding him before Yakov could get any further, the men doing nothing to seize him back again like they were just as stunned as the rest of the foyer.

Victor didn’t complain - especially when Yuuri crossed the foyer with a strong, purposeful stride and pulled Victor right out of his uncle’s graph, crushing him to his chest. It knocked the air out of Victor’s lungs in the best way, his eyes staring wide over Yuuri’s shoulder. He was stunned. He couldn’t move... 

“Why did you go?” Yuuri said into his shoulder, his voice sounding strained. “I didn’t want you to go...”

Victor gasped.

Tears welled in his eyes before he could help it, blinking fast to clear his misty vision - he hadn’t expected to hear that. Of all the things he thought Yuuri might say about what they’d done, that hadn’t been one of them that Victor had been prepared for.

“I-I thought-” he stammered, blinking dumbly at the Russian suit of armour across the foyer. “I didn’t know-”

He didn’t know anything.

He didn’t know how Yuuri felt about them sleeping together beyond satiating his reactionary rut.

He didn’t know Yuuri had wanted him on that level.

He didn’t know that he could be brought to see his ‘cheating’ fiance and find Yuuri there in his place like they were one and the same person.

Victor’s mouth hung open, everything falling into place.

He couldn’t believe how  _ stupid _ he’d been.

He’d never asked for Yuuri’s surname, he realised. Not once in those two blissful weeks he’d known him. Maybe if he had…

Yuuri had left his glasses at the flat. It wasn’t until Yuuri pulled back a fraction that Victor noticed, the alpha’s eyes staring down at him serious with his frown furrowed, mouth drawn tight in concern. Victor gasped, unable to help himself. He still couldn’t quite believe it. His hand reached up of its own accord, Yuuri not moving a muscle as Victor brushed his dark bangs back from his forehead and smoothed them back, combing through the soft strands.

He yanked his hand away with a gasp, clutching his fingers to his chest like Yuuri had burned him.

He was the man in the photograph.

He was Prince Katsuki.

How had Victor not seen it before…

Yuuri’s head shook lightly, a disbelieving smile flickering over his face as his eyes - and arms - softened. “You didn’t know?”

“You did?”

“I thought you were playing some sort of game. I thought-”

Yuuri snagged his lip with his teeth, catching the rest of the words whatever they might have been. His eyes rolled up to the ceiling, glittering dangerously and blinking fast.

“I’ve been really stupid, haven’t I?” he breathed, barely more than a whisper.

Victor couldn’t take his eyes off him. “I think that’s my line.”

He really was a prize idiot. 

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before, hadn’t worked it out sooner. Yuuri hadn’t exactly been subtle, now Victor looked back on it, had never tried to hide anything. No wonder he hadn’t been shocked when Victor had told him he was royalty. Yuuri had already known. He’d already known everything…

Victor’s fingers curled in the neckline of Yuuri’s shirt and hauled him forward, their chests meeting with a thud. Victor didn’t winding his arm around his alpha’s neck and pressing his nose to the crook of Yuuri’s neck, breathing deep.

His heart fluttered at the soothing scent that met him - confident, and dominant, and just a little bit sour from being pissed earlier.

It made Victor feel safe. 

“...wait, I’m confused,” Yura’s voice broke through the stunned silence in the foyer, speaking at last from the pillar he’d been leaned against in the corner. “What’s going on?”

Victor chuckled against Yuuri’s skin, fluttering his eyes shut. 

He’d all but forgotten the rest of the people watching them until then, not privy to the joke. He could still feel Yakov’s hard glare on the back of his head though, knowing Yuuri felt it too as the alpha’s arm tightened protectively around Victor’s waist. The rest of the eyes were just… confused. Furrowed browed, open mouthed confusion. Victor couldn’t say he blamed them.

He reluctantly peeled himself out of Yuuri’s arms - already missing the contact as he tangled their fingers together and stood at the alpha’s side, beaming proudly.

“I want to get married,” he declared, never surer of anything in his whole life. “I wholly and enthusiastically give my consent.”

He wanted Yuuri more than words could say.

And when he glanced over and found Yuuri smiling back at him with eyes bright, he guessed that was exactly what Yuuri wanted too.

 

* * *

 

Victor’s head tipped back with a gasp, falling back onto Yuuri’s bare shoulder and groaning deep in his throat when his alpha’s lips brushed tenderly over his hairline, kissing a spine tingling path down the side of his face. Victor didn’t know he’d survived so long without those gentle caresses. All he knew was that he never wanted to be without them again.

Yuuri’s fingers curled around his, sending a glint of gold sparkling out into the candlelight. Victor wasn’t sure if it was from Yuuri’s ring or his own. He didn’t really care. In that moment, there was no distinction; they were one and the same being. 

He’d long lost track of which gasps were who’s. Of where his body and Yuuri’s began. Of whether the chills running along his skin were from his own body’s instincts or rose in the wake of Yuuri’s lips, his fingertips, his touch… Victor could feel his new husband’s heartbeat hammer against his back, knowing his was thumping just as hard. He couldn’t help it.

He was exactly where he wanted to be.

Yuuri’s arms cradled gently around him, Victor straddled in the alpha’s lap with his back to Yuuri’s chest, rocking his hips back with every slow, savouring roll of Yuuri’s gentle thrusts.

It didn’t feel anything like the first time.

The first time had been sex. Fucking. Animalistic need that needed satiating desperately, whereas this … this was making love. Victor had never felt so loved, so cared for, so precious. It was everything Victor had ever wanted, surrendering all too willingly to the alpha’s embrace as Yuuri moved gently inside him.

He’d lost track of how long they’d been together. Time had become meaningless after the wedding, fingers tangled together like they couldn’t bear to be apart, bodies soon following suit.

It was perfect to Victor.

He shuddered as Yuuri’s hands ran up his side, fingers soft and caressing. Like he was cherished, like he was special… like he was  _ his _ .

Now, he was - and he had the marriage certificate and the partying wedding guests downstairs to prove it. 

All that was left was one thing.

One last binding to fully give himself over to his new husband… “Bond me,” he sighed, voice breathier than he remembered it being earlier.

Yuuri groaned quietly in the back of his throat, breathing out over the nape of Victor’s neck and making him shudder. Victor whimpered at a particularly deep rock of Yuuri’s hips, pushing his length even deeper inside him. Their fingers clenched tighter together, holding the other close.

Victor wanted more though.

He wanted everything.

Yuuri was so close to the crook in his neck, the tip of his nose trailing a sinfully teasing path down from the shell of Victor’s ear and down the length of his neck, going painfully slow.

Victor whined, pushing his hips back against Yuuri’s. 

He didn’t want to wait anymore. After everything that had happened, he wanted to make Yuuri his before his too-perfect reality could shatter, before it slipped away and Victor realised it was nothing but a dream. He wanted to make it concrete, to be sure it was all real. He wanted to give himself over to it, to let it consume him.

To let  _ Yuuri  _ consume him.

He never thought he’d ever be so desperate to be married, to be bonded. It had been a surprise to discover that about himself. 

All that time resisting getting married on his family’s demands because he’d seen marriage as a trap, a chain around his neck to hold him down, ruin him, cut his young life short… he’d been so wrong. With Yuuri, it wasn’t like that at all.

It was like discovering a new part to himself. It was exciting. It was new. Victor couldn’t wait for his life with Yuuri. He couldn’t wait for them to wake up in the same bed guilt-free, to smile at each other with half asleep grins, to go on long walks hand in hand on the weekends, to watch movies curled up in Yuuri’s arms on the couch. He couldn’t wait to share his days, to share his life. He didn’t want to wait. He wanted Yuuri to have everything.

Soft lips pressed over the scent gland at his neck, making Victor tremble at the intimacy of it all. Yuuri so easily shattered him, so easily reduced him to his base instincts without even trying.

He wanted Yuuri so badly. 

He wanted that connection with his husband, that bond that made him claimed more than any piece of paper ever could.

Pressed skin to skin wasn’t enough. Making love in soft candlelight wasn’t enough. Feeling Yuuri move deep inside him, making a home in his body wasn’t enough. Yuuri deserved more than just his body - Victor wanted to give him his soul.

He gasped as Yuuri’s teeth grazed over his skin and Yuuri thrust just a little firmer into Victor, Victor’s cock jerking against his stomach in response. 

Victor clung to Yuuri like he was his lifeline, holding their intertwined hands over his heart.

Pain pin-pricked at his neck as Yuuri’s teeth pressed into his skin, bearing down bit by bit, gentle even then…

… and then it  _ hurt. _

Victor cried out as Yuuri broke skin.

It was his own fault. He’d been offered a heat inducer before they’d sneaked away. He’d had the option of phasing out and letting his body take over while his new husband claimed him, letting their instincts take over, taking the pain of the bite away with their rational minds… but Victor hadn’t wanted that.

He wanted to feel  _ everything _ . 

Even the pain.

Everything hit him in a rush the moment Yuuri’s teeth sank into his flesh, hot, and hard, and overwhelming all at once. He didn’t know what to feel, what to focus on. Everything was just…  _ so much. _

His mind exploded. 

Pleasure burst behind his eyes and his heart melted in his chest, cock spilling shamelessly untouched at a particularly harsh thrust from Yuuri and the rush of a thousand new emotions raced through his veins. He felt the sting of Yuuri’s anxiety of when he’d first come to Russia, the jolt of worry every time he’d sent a courting gift, each one refused by Victor time and time again…

Victor let his calming pheromones leak shamelessly from his body, feeling Yuuri moan into his shoulder as the rhythm of the alpha’s hips faltered.

He knew the connection faded with time, that the rush of emotions and memories would pass the longer the bond took and the more time they spent in each other’s embrace. Victor didn’t want it to end. He wanted to feel Yuuri in every way. He loved feeling Yuuri’s elation as he'd watched Victor skate as a teenager on the world stage. He adored the flood of love as Yuuri’s memories flittered to the day of their first kiss at the rink. He bathed in the restlessness of Yuuri’s frustration and panic when he’d been told that glorious skater he’d fawned over for years was actually to be his husband, so terrified of not being good enough for Victor in comparison... 

Victor sank it all in, relishing in it. 

He wanted everything.

The depth of Yuuri’s love swept him away, eyes staring sightlessly up at the ceiling as he felt it crash over him both inside and out. It was too much. It was more than Victor deserved.

Yuuri whimpered hard into Victor’s neck as his erratic thrusts suddenly stilled and Victor felt him throb inside him, felt the bliss of his orgasm swathe over them both through the new, fresh bond. Yuuri’s teeth sank in ever so deeper into Victor’s neck, making him cry out. A ripple of warmth dribbled over Victor’s collar bone.  _ Blood… _

Victor wasn’t sure where his heartbeat ended and Yuuri’s began. He didn’t care. His eyes fluttered shut in bliss, letting the sensations wash over him.

His body was Yuuri’s.

Yuuri’s was his.

The sigh of breath over his shoulder helped Victor centre himself, helped him anchor onto something solid as he slowly floated back into his body. His skin still tingled with elation, sensitive to every touch as Yuuri pressed a breathless, sweaty kiss over the new bond mark and his fingers settled gently settled on Victor’s hip.

Victor made no motion to move, content to stay in Yuuri’s lap and arms forever.

He’d never felt such peace - such love - swathed in it so gloriously it made his heart ache in his chest - or was that how Yuuri was feeling about him?

Victor just purred happily in the back of his throat, happy either way. “Yuuri…” 

“Hm?” 

“I need to tell you something.”

Yuuri was too blissed out to even ask, nuzzling into the crook of Victor’s neck adoringly. Victor could feel it through the bond, through the way they were still connected, through both mind and body.

A sappy smile spread over his lips, leaning into Yuuri’s warmth.

_ I love you. _

That was what he intended to say at least. Instead what came out was-

“I wasn’t on any birth control for my heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of you all called it. Yuuri totally knew who Victor was and Victor being the oblivious princess we all know and love... yeah. Bless him.
> 
> Thanks for reading my first attempt at Omegaverse stuff!   
> (which totally overran Omegaverse week it was originally written for, because what is a manageable workload again?)


End file.
